Pink Water
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson "Pink Water" d'Indochine. POV Fye. Deathfic. Fye ne supporte plus sa condition de vampire et a décidé de délivrer Kurogane de son serment… à sa manière. Rating M.


**Diantre, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai plus posté dans ce fandom ! Et pour une fois que je ressors une fic Tsubasa, c'est une fic atrocement déprimante xDD **

**Résumé : Songfic sur la superbe, que dis-je, sublime chanson « Pink Water » d'Indochine (feat. Brian Molko (Placebo)). POV Fye. Deathfic.**

**Fye ne supporte plus sa condition de vampire et a décidé de délivrer Kurogane de son serment… à sa manière. Je rappelle que le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. S'il n'y a pas de scènes violentes à proprement parler, la description d'un suicide n'est pas forcément mieux…**

**Disclaimer : * s'accroche à Fye et Kurogane comme une sangsue * * se mange un pain de la part des Clamp * Aïe… Bon, bon, vous l'aurez compris, les Clamp ne veulent pas me céder Kuro et Fye, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais ! =p**

**Cette fic traînait depuis trèèèèèès longtemps sur ma clé USB et je n'ai jamais eu l'envie/la force de la terminer jusqu'à il y a deux jours. J'ai pas mal galéré sur certains passages, j'espère que ce sera bien ! =)**

* * *

><p>Il est étrange de constater à quel point nous sommes capables d'apprécier les moments les plus simples lorsque l'on sait que ce seront les derniers. La chaleur de la pièce, la douce lueur des bougies, la couleur des pétales de rose flottant sur l'eau du bain… Autant de choses qui donnent à cette nuit un goût de perfection. Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, je me sens en paix. Entièrement et incommensurablement en paix. A un tel point que la culpabilité n'a aucune prise sur moi. Comme si les choses étaient enfin à leur place…<p>

_**Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais** **Bientôt, le monde m'aura oublié**_

_**Tu sais…**_

_**Que j'aille… Tu vois…**_

Lentement, je retire mes vêtements et laisse la chaleur envelopper mon corps nu. Un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Tout est prêt. Je prends soin de verrouiller la porte et me dirige calmement vers la baignoire, dans laquelle je m'immerge avec lenteur. Un gémissement meurt sur mes lèvres. L'eau est brûlante. L'image de ton regard rubis, aussi brûlant que cette eau traverse alors mon esprit et, malgré mon sourire, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Peut-être es-tu le seul regret que j'aurais jamais. Peut-être es-tu le seul qui aurait pu empêcher cela…

_**Je recherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix**_

_**Ne jamais les croire **_

_**Quand ils t'en parleront**_

_**Si tu pouvais me voir…**_

Mais tu n'es pas là. J'y ai veillé. Tu t'es méfié lorsque j'ai assuré que cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde de rester seul ici. Un peu comme toujours… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi… Puis-je te blâmer alors que tu as infiniment raison ? L'angoisse vient soudain me tordre vicieusement les entrailles, crevant la bulle de bien-être qui m'avait entourée dès que je m'étais glissé dans le bain. Quelle sera ta réaction lorsque tu auras défoncé la porte – car je sais que tu le feras – et que tu m'auras découvert sans vie dans cette eau froide, teintée de mon propre sang ? Peut-être seras-tu triste. Peut-être croiras-tu que je n'ai pas pensé à toi alors que chacun de mes actes t'est entièrement dédié… Dis-moi Kurogane… Cet ultime acte te fera-t-il plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait ?

_**Je partirai et je resterai**_

_**Seulement vêtu de toi**_

_**Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi**_

_**Et ne leur pardonne pas…**_

Comme pour fuir ces pensées, je me laisse glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à la sentir atteindre la base de mon nez.

_**Get me out of this place…**_

Je sais ce que tu penseras. Je sais ce que tu diras. Tu m'appelleras « égoïste », tu me diras que j'ai baissé les bras. Que je suis lâche. Mais tu ne sais pas, Kurogane… Tu ne sais rien de mes tourments, car j'ai toujours refusé de te les laisser entrevoir. Pour ton propre bien et pour le mien. Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre à cause mon passé. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir le dégoût de moi dans ton regard. La honte que je ressens à mon égard est déjà suffisante, sans avoir besoin d'y ajouter ton mépris…

Je suis maudit, Kurogane. Depuis toujours… Ma naissance même a été un présage funeste. Et depuis lors, les malheurs n'ont cessé de s'enchaîner. Ma lâcheté a causé de la mort de mon propre frère et m'a enchaîné à l'homme qui aujourd'hui tente de nous tuer tous pour posséder les plumes de Sakura… J'ai également été contraint d'emprisonner le seul homme qui ait jamais pris soin de moi, pour retarder au maximum le jour où je devrais l'affronter et le tuer ou mourir de sa main…. Et plus que tout, tu t'es retrouvé enchaîné à moi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle et cette pensée m'est insupportable. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que ma main se tend à présent lentement vers l'instrument de ma délivrance... Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je sens ma détermination enfler dangereusement en moi…

_**Je pars**_

_**Je ne reviendrai jamais**_

_**Des roses**_

_**De l'eau de rose sur moi…**_

Tu as fait une erreur, Kurogane. Une erreur que je sais consciente et volontaire, mais une erreur tout de même. Ma vie avait-elle donc tant de prix à tes yeux où était-ce uniquement ta conscience qui t'empêchait de me laisser mourir ? As-tu seulement réfléchi aux conséquences de ton acte ? Car non content de me transformer en vampire, en faisant fi de ma propre volonté, tu as fait de toi mon calice. Pour moi, tu es devenu « l'immolé », car ton sang seul peut me permettre de survivre. Tu aurais du me laisser mourir, Kurogane, ainsi que je le souhaitais. Car moi en vie, tu as pris le risque de laisser le clone de Shaolan devenir plus puissant que jamais. Tu t'es toi-même enchaîné à moi et seule la mort pourra te délivrer de ce serment de sang. Mais ce soir, tout sera terminé. Ce soir, tu seras enfin libre…

_**Deux filles dans un jardin, un jardin étrange**_

_**Mais retiens-moi par la main**_

_**Et si demain tu ne me rejoins pas**_

_**Alors continue sans moi**_

Mon visage ne grimace pas lorsque je sens le tranchant de l'acier entamer ma peau. Encore et encore… Comme en transe, je regarde celle-ci s'ouvrir lentement puis se teinter de rouge. Je plonge mes bras dans l'eau chaude avec délicatesse. La douleur est présente mais je l'accueille comme une délivrance, comme si mes tourments s'évanouissaient de la même manière que mon sang s'évanouit dans l'eau… Une curieuse pensée me vient tandis que je contemple mes poignets ouverts. Le sang qui s'en échappe me fait penser à de la peinture… L'image d'un pinceau que l'on nettoie pour recommencer un nouveau tableau me plaît. C'est l'histoire de ta vie que je dessine à présent. Un nouveau commencement, enfin soulagé du fardeau que j'ai été. Un vague sourire étire mes lèvres. Ma mort te donnera la vie…

_**Je partirai et je garderai**_

_**Que des restes de toi**_

_**Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi**_

_**Et ne leur pardonne pas**_

Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, Kurogane. Depuis le début, je ne pense qu'à toi… Mais tu ne le verras pas. Jamais tu ne le sauras. Pas plus que tu ne sauras que je fais ça pour te protéger. De toi. De moi. Parce que je refuse de te voir sacrifier ta vie pour moi. Imaginais-tu vraiment retourner dans ton pays avec moi ? Passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés, ayant à la fois le pouvoir de donner la vie tout en risquant la tienne à tout instant ? Etait-ce réellement ce que tu voulais ? Je ne peux le croire. Je refuse de le croire. Car cela donnerait une toute autre dimension à ton geste et je me refuse à penser que tu ais pu éprouver d'autres sentiments que la culpabilité et la pitié à mon égard… Et pourtant ! Comme j'aimerais entendre ta voix derrière la porte, comme j'aimerais en entendre le fracas lorsque tu la sortirais de ses gonds ! Et comme j'aimerais entendre ta voix me demandant de ne pas mourir, de ne pas te laisser… J'aimerais pouvoir croire que tu vas apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, que tu me sauveras encore et que tout s'arrangera, que tous mes problèmes seront ensuite derrière moi puisque je serais avec toi… Mais cela n'arrivera pas… C'est fini cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Get me out of this place, get me out of this town**_

_**Before I drown in your deep pink water**_

_**Won't remember your face, can't remember your frown**_

_**Because I'll drown in your deep pink water**_

Une douce torpeur me gagne. Mes pensées deviennent confuses… Je suis si fatigué… Je sens que mon corps s'alourdit et je suis si faible que je ne peux plus bouger un muscle. Mais je n'en ressens pas l'envie. Pour quoi faire après tout ? Et j'ai froid. Terriblement froid. Pourtant l'eau est encore chaude… C'est étrange… Je ne comprends pas très bien… J'ai envie de dormir… Tellement, tellement envie de dormir…

_**Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais** **Bientôt, le monde m'aura oublié**_

_**Tu sais…**_

Kuro-chan, je t'en prie… Dis à Sakura de ne pas pleurer… Je regrette de l'abandonner ainsi mais explique-lui que sans moi, le clone de Shaolan sera moins puissant… Explique-lui que sans moi, elle parviendra à retrouver sa mémoire… Dis-le lui… Et Shaolan… Tu dois rester à ses côtés. Il est fort mais il aura besoin de toi. Et veille aussi sur Mokona. Sans lui… Vous ne pourriez plus traverser les dimensions. Tu ne pourrais plus rentrer chez toi… Alors protégez-le, même si tu ne l'aimes pas… Et toi, Kuro-chan… Ne me pleure pas. Veille bien sur toi. Là où je vais, je ne souhaite pas t'y voir avant très longtemps. Toi dois rentrer dans ton monde. Tu dois y vivre ta vie. Et si tu ne peux me pardonner, essaie au moins de comprendre. Si je ne puis plus supporter ma condition, mon acte n'est néanmoins guidé par l'amour de vous. Parce que j'ai été plus heureux avec vous que jamais je ne l'avais été dans ma vie. Parce qu'avec vous, j'avais retrouvé ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Et parce que toi, Kuro-chan tu aurais pu me faire croire au bonheur. Si tu avais voulu… Si tu avais su…

_**Je partirai et je resterai**_

_**Seulement vêtu de toi**_

_**Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi**_

_**Et ne leur pardonne pas…**_

Ma respiration se fait plus faible. Le froid a gagné chaque partie de mon corps, mais il est à présent une sensation si lointaine que je me demande si je ne suis pas déjà entrain de rêver. Je ne sens plus mon corps, ni quoi que ce soit autour de moi et pourtant, un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur mon visage et mon souffle déjà si faible parvient à prononcer ce mot, cet unique mot :

_Kurogane_…

Ton visage apparaît alors en moi et mon cœur se serre tendrement… La mort me paraît soudain si douce…

_Kurogane…_

_**Je partirai et je garderai**_

_**Que des restes de toi**_

_**Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi**_

_**Et ne leur pardonne pas**_

Mon esprit divague… Je suis déjà si loin… mais je pars en paix, car je te sais libéré… Pour une seule et unique fois, j'ai réussi à te protéger. Parce que je t'aime bien plus que ma misérable vie…

Kami-sama, permettez-moi… Permettez-moi de le dire encore une fois…

_Kurogane_…

_**Get me out of this place, get me out of this town**_

_**Before I drown in your deep pink water**_

_**Won't remember your face, can't remember your frown**_

_**Because I'll drown in your deep pink water…**_


End file.
